candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Toffee Tornado
Toffee Tornadoes are a type of blocker in Candy Crush Saga. They first appear in level 411 as the new element introduced in episode 29, Soda Swamp. Toffee tornadoes start off looking like normal candies, however after the level's objective has been announced they turn into tornadoes. On iOS and Android devices, they instead emerge from a crack already onscreen. Properties The toffee tornado has some very unusual properties. After every move, the twisters move to a new random tile. These twisters can't be matched with any other candy. However, they can be removed by special candies. When they move to a new tile, the tile they had landed on becomes cracked. No candies fall on a cracked square. After another move, the crack disappears, allowing candies back onto the tile. This means they block a tile for 2 moves in total. These blockers are unique in that they can actually be helpful. When a candy twister lands on a tile where there is already a blocker, it can actually break that blocker or take a layer off. This was especially prominent in the first version of level 417. However, they don't break jelly. If they land on a special candy they will set the special candy off, which can be a nuisance especially on levels, like 421 and 425, where special candy combinations are required as part of an order. Even if the special candy is not required for an order, you may have been planning to combine it with something else. Therefore, this is one of the many annoying properties about this blocker. Trivia *Toffee tornadoes can go through marmalade. If one lands on a marmalade square with a special candy beneath it, the special candy will be set off. *When a Toffee Tornado hits a wrapped candy, the wrapped candy will only explode once instead of twice as it usually does. *If a piece of chocolate gets destroyed by a toffee tornado landing on top of it, this will NOT stop it from spreading on the next move (as opposed to when chocolate is broken by a match made by the player) *When they were first introduced, toffee tornadoes were not affected by special candies. This was changed when the next episode, Rainbow Runway, came out. The change involved removing the toffee tornadoes for 5 moves by special candies or cake bombs. As of the Candy Kaiju (or maybe Fizzy Falls) update, tornadoes do not respawn after being removed by special candies or cake bombs. However, it's non-respawning change took place on mobile first. *This is one of the most hated elements in the game, as it reduces levels like level 417 to luck only. *Its appearance drought in Reality has reached 291 levels with the release of Marmalade Meadow, although, it is possible that these will never return due to the negative feedback they received. *Unlike most other blockers, toffee tornadoes cannot be destroyed by a lollipop hammer or sweet teeth. *This blocker is one of the reasons levels 419, 421, and 425 are all extremely hard. They also make several Dreamworld levels difficult, due to the effect that they have on the moon scale. *They seem to avoid the cake bomb blocker and also coconut wheels. *This was the newest element in the game until conveyor belts have been introduced. *A regular candy match adjacent to a toffee tornado sitting on top of a multilayered icing will not destroy any layers, nor will a special candy. *This is the only blocker in the entire game to not be present in the old level 500. The new version has no icing thicker than 3 layers. *Many suspect that the tornadoes know when a power up or other game-changing move is about to be made, and so will destroy a candy to stop it. This makes levels like 417, 419, 421, and 425 even more unbearable. *Level 459 has 9 toffee tornadoes, the most in a single level. *There are a total of 51 toffee tornadoes in Reality. (31 in Soda Swamp, 8 in Rainbow Runway, 1 in Butterscotch Boulders, and 11 in Sugary Shire) *Many people believed that the episode Toffee Tower, due to its name, would see the return of the toffee tornado; however, this was not the case. Category:Elements Category:Blockers